What you think is usually wrong
by loonyluna09
Summary: Lily thought she would never fall for James. But when they are elected Head Boy and Girl, things take an unexpected twist


Lily Evans looked around, hopelessly trying to find her two best friends, twins Carleigh and Bridget Desglazer, on the packed crowd of platform 9 and ¾. Finally spotting the twins trademark thick white-blonde curls she made her way towards them. 'Hey bunnies,' she said when she reached them. 'LILY!!!' they replied, almost knocking her over with a hug. 'So Lils,' Carleigh started, 'Did you see who's been staring at you since you got here?' Bridget finished. The twins had an irritating habit of finishing each others sentences. 'No who?' Lily asked eagerly, hoping for that tall dark handsome Ravenclaw 7th year named Jeremy di Angelo. The twins looked at each other, smirked and screamed, 'JAMES POTTER' loud enough for the entire platform to go quiet. 'Bridget! Carleigh! Stop screaming' Lily said, her face turning as red as her hair. 'So Evans, finally warming up to me?' she heard a male voice say. She turned, her bright red hair swinging 'In your dreams Potter' she replied coolly. He looked crestfallen and walked away. 'Lils, come on!' Bridget whined, 'He's so darn hot how can you not like him?' Carleigh finished. 'I never said I didn't think he was hot. He's just NMT. Not my type. Arrogant airheads are soooo not me' Lily said, only then becoming conscious she was wearing her favorite summer outfit, a purple tube top that hugged her body in all the right places and a short lime green flouncy miniskirt. 'No wonder guys are staring' she thought.

As she walked towards the compartment, Lily thought about James. Sure he was hot, maybe even sexy, but he was an arrogant jerk. She would never, ever, EVER like him. But as she boarded the train, she thought maybe this would change. I mean sure he's an arrogant git to some people, but he seems nice. So with that, she turned towards Carleigh and Bridget and said, 'How would you like to sit somewhere else?' 'Where?' Carleigh inquired. Lily, knowing Carleigh had the hugest crush on the newest member of their pack, Logan, and that Bridget was in love with Sirius, pointed towards their seats. After a few minutes of fussing with clothes and putting on makeup and fixing hair, the twins and Lily moved towards. Lily noticed James, who was as usual talking to his boys, stop in the middle of his sentence and stare. Logan waved a hand in front of his face and said, 'James. James! JAMES!!!' James grabbed Logan's chin and tilted it towards the girls, and he was soon as frozen as James. Sirius followed his eyes and found himself gaping too. 'Hey' Carleigh said, her dark eye makeup highlighting her purple eyes and making Logan stare. Carleigh was a very pretty girl, with a hot body to match, but most boys didn't meet her approval. 'Hi' Bridget said shyly to Sirius, her light pink makeup making her blue eyes pop and her full lips look even fuller. Sirius was enchanted by her looks, sweet voice and beautiful smile. The twins had put extra time into making Lily look good for James. Her smoky eye makeup, pale blush and pink lip gloss was pulling James in like a magnet. 'Are these seats taken?' Carleigh said, putting a hand on her hip. 'Ahhh... ummmm…..' Logan replied. 'No, no their empty' Sirius said, still gazing at Bridget. 'You guys don't mind if we sit here right?' Lily said, innocently batting her eyelashes 'Ummmm….. No of course not come and sit' James said, still slightly blinded by the red hair. 'Thanks' Bridget said quietly

After a few hours of talking and laughing, Carleigh and Logan were making out in a corner and Lily was on James' lap. Even shy Bridget was holding Sirius's hand. Suddenly, a magically amplified voice rang out through the train. '**Students will you please change into your robes Hogwarts is fast approaching. And would the Head Boy and Girl please report to the prefect's compartment. Thank you' **Sirius motioned towards the entwined figures of Carleigh and Logan saying, 'How are we going to pull them apart?' James grinned and replied, 'Like this' and threw a textbook at Logan. He pulled away from Carleigh and said, 'Come on dude you had to pick the heaviest textbook?' Everyone laughed at him. 'Well we should go now James' Lily said 'Of course Lils' he replied taking her hand and leading her away.

'James I wanted to talk to you' Lily said facing the black haired boy, 'I know you like me and I kind of like you too but you're a pureblood and I'm a muggle-born so…..' but she didn't get any further. Standing in an empty compartment, James was stepping forward, driving her towards the wall. 'Lils I've waited too long for this. I can't wait any longer' and he leaned in and kissed her. It started out sweet and gentle, but as Lily let go it became more passionate and intense. Allowing James' hands to explore her body, she lifted her fingers and twisted them into his midnight black hair. As he pressed her against the wall more firmly, he lifted her face to his height so he could kiss her properly. Lily felt very secure, pressed between the hard wooden wall and his firm sculpted body. They could have, and would have gone further but they heard a short cough. They broke apart to see Professor McGonagall standing there. 'Well!' she scoffed 'I think its best you two come with me


End file.
